The Scales of Battle
by DanD-OujiSama
Summary: Drow Ranger and The Priestess of the Moon are sent on mission to defeat Krobelus. Will the heroines be able to overcome this demonic adversary? ..


**SOOO.. This is my very first fan-fiction. :D YEY! I would appreciate it if you could review this one. Well, have fun reading! **

The battle between the Sentinel and the Scourge continues on endlessly; Cries of death and crimson blood runs amuck on the battlefield. Countless heroes have already fallen from the grips of the Scourge. It seems as though the scales have finally tipped in the favor of the Scourge. Two heroines with bow in hand raced through the forests.

The night's shroud has veiled the skies allowing the stars and moon to shine in their glory. The battle has yet to cease as the cool breeze flows along the trees. In the middle of the forest, there lies a small encampment.

"Can we not light a fire? The night air is colder than it has ever been." Traxex insisted as she scoured the perimeter.

"Are you mad? The flames will give out our position. It is best if we weathered the conditions tonight." Mirana explained. She got off of her tiger and stretched out on the open.

"You're clearly not confident of my skills. Very well then, I challenge you to a duel!" Traxex demanded. She grabbed her quivers and put on the sling on her shoulder.

"I would rather not do so. Drow Ranger you would do well to not waste your time sparring with me." The Priestess answered bluntly, glaring at Traxex as she did.

Traxex whiffed at the Priestess as she sat down on the plain grass. The two were sent to scout the eastern border of the Scourge land. Recent reports say that the Death Prophet has been disrupting the Sentinels assault. The duo was assigned to locate and 'dispose' of her.

"So what do you know about this 'Death Prophet' woman?" Traxex said as checked on her arrows' tips.

"Krobelus, a very potent witch, uses different witchcrafts. I suggest that we flank her on both sides to avoid as much damage from her spells. Also she will not be able to escape quickly with both of us blocking the path." Mirana spoke briefly. The Priestess looked up on the moon and she continued with her plan. "The only problem is her mass of ghosts. They pose a serious threat to our survival. If anything were to happen that would obviously endanger our lives, I'll cast my Moonlight Shadow to ensure our impeccable escape." Afterwards she directed her gaze on Traxex. "Do you understand the plan?"

"Of course I do Priestess. Don't worry though she won't be able to cause much havoc after I'm done with her." Traxex said confidently. She lifted up her bow and placed it on the holster on her back.

The time has come for the ambush attack. The Priestess of the Moon rode through with Frostsaber and Traxex on the back. The Death Prophet's aura could be felt from their distance. It felt horrid and ghastly, it sent shivers down their bodies.

"She's close I can practically feel her ominous aura." Mirana said. She reached for her bow as they got closer to their point of diversion.

"Drow Ranger, be swift and agile. Do not take any chances with this monstrosity." Mirana said encouragingly. She pulled gently on Frostsaber's fur signalling it to slow down.

Traxex dropped off the Frostsaber's back gracefully. She glanced at Mirana's figure shortly before she disappeared into thin air.

The battlefield was on Scourge territory. It was dead and gloomy filled with wilted trees. Not a moment lost, ghouls started creeping out of the shadows with Death Prophet. She looked dead but her evil grin brought the living dead to her face. Mirana was situated behind several trees as she searched at the opposing bank for Traxex. Sure enough she was there crouching on a tree branch catching Mirana's sight.

After the Sentinels troops came to battle Death Prophet showcased her undead prowess. She was too busy attacking the treants to notice the swift and nimble movements behind her. The duo never exchanged words only signals. Mirana fired her bow as Traxex moved to the sides. The arrow travelled straight and deadly closing in on Krobelus quickly. Death Prophet was perceptive enough to even hear the arrow leaving the bow's contact but was too late to avoid the oncoming assault.

She grunted as the arrow pierced through her shoulder. Krobelus grinned at the Priestess glaring at her. As she prepared to make a move the arrow glowed heavenly and the arcane essence flowed in her body immobilizing her every limb. Traxex then came out of no where and launched several arrows at her disposal. The arrows hit the target perfectly as she circled Krobelus.

Death Prophet fell laughing and as she hit the ground her body turned into a puff of smoke. Both the Sentinel heroines were not expecting such trickery.

"It can't be! She caught us with an illusion. Drow Ranger be alert she could still be here." The Priestess spoke without any sign of distress. Her eyes scanned the area like a great eagle would to find prey.

"She's still here. I can feel her." Drow Ranger said calmly.

The place became much more eerie and cold. A bad omen was beginning to unfold. Suddenly, rustling could be heard from the trees and a great breeze burst out. A luminous figure of Death Prophet practically came out of a tree. Then another followed by yet another one. Several of them, although their figure was hazy the heroines could clearly tell that the real Death Prophet was still hidden. Mirana then chanted an unknown verse and moonlight flowed upon her. Stars fell down from the heavens crashing down onto the ghostly figures. The mass of smoke from the impact spread out and vision was made blurry.

"What a futile attempt!" A demonic voice came out of the smoke. Death Prophet came out of hiding and revealed her true form.

With a gesture of her hand she blasted out a swarm of carrions. The two were caught in the blast but they were still ready for combat. Mirana launched a number of arrows before leaping away from Death Prophet's ghosts. Drow Ranger backed away and flung frost arrows hitting Krobelus dead on.

"You scum! I will not be bested that easily!" She screamed and a blast of light radiated from the ground. The heroines were now silenced.

'I can't talk?' Traxex thought to herself as she gracefully evaded the ghosts' attacks. She glanced at Mirana who was still very collected as she used an 'attack and retreat' strategy.

Krobelus was bloody and wounded and the heroines kept launching their arrows at her without fail. The spells grip has fallen weak and both of the heroines regain their voice. The madness then came to halt with the heroines prepared to launch the final attack.

"Do you have anything left to say?" Drow Ranger confidently asked. She pulled back on her arrow harder to emphasize her statement.

"You fools the battle has yet to end!" Krobelus laughed menacingly.

The heroines launched their arrows with force. Both pierced straight through Death Prophet's body yet she was still laughing. Her ghosts fled back to their master's body and with each ghost entering, her body recovered from the assault.

"Drow Ranger, we are at a disadvantage. We shall put our all into this one final attack and if we should fail, we will retreat." Mirana said calmly. She wound up her bow and chanted another verse before letting it fly towards Krobelus. After the last ghost disappeared, Death Prophet screamed in angst as the arrow hit her. The arcane essence immobilized her entire body. A quick flurry of shots was launched by Drow Ranger, moving quickly from side to side.

"You will die by my hand!" She screamed as she lifted up her hand to launch another blast of carrions. But this time Traxex was able to read her movements and she quickly cast the same spell Krobelus put on them. The ground burst out a flow of light and drained Death Prophet of her wicked magic.

"Go back to where you came from demon!" Mirana exclaimed as her Frostsaber leaped into the air. With one strong pull on her bow she launched an arrow directly at her chest.

The arrow flew with force piercing through her heart. Krobelus screeched in a demonic way and her body turned into a mass of bats. The ominous aura she irradiated was now gone. The heroines left after the hard battle. The sun rising yet again and the battle will continue on. The scales have tipped once more.


End file.
